


Take A Look At Me

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Attraction, Flirting, M/M, Mission Fic, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment fic for 90s Music prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/Any (David Parrish preferred), "Do Me!" (Bell Biv DeVoe)In which David is offworld with Lorne's team and he finds himself yearning to be off the sidelines.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Take A Look At Me

“Do me!” David blurted out, instantly mortified.

He’d been sitting quietly, watching as Major Lorne drew caricatures of his teammates. Watching those dexterous hands work magic with a simple pencil and the little sketchpad the Major kept on his person when they were offworld.

The Marines, who’d been joking with each other just a moment ago, fell ominously silent.

David honestly hadn’t meant to draw attention to himself. It wasn’t like he was a regular member of the team. He didn’t know the shorthand they had, didn’t have any context for the inside jokes. They didn’t purposefully try to exclude him, David knew that. Major Lorne especially was very nice about including him as much as possible. But David knew he was on the outside.

“Goodnight, sir. Doc.”

No words had been exchanged, yet the Major’s teammates decided they were all going to turn in for the night.

“I’ll wake you for second watch, Hopkins,” Major Lorne said as his men headed to their tents.

David was even more embarrassed when it was just the two of them sitting by the campfire.

“You don’t have to,” he said. “It’s late. I should probably –”

“Already started,” Major Lorne said, pencil already moving across the paper. “You have a very expressive face. I’ve been wanting to sketch you.”

David ducked his head. He was under no illusions about his looks, especially in relation to the Major who was so ridiculously handsome. David wasn’t masculine, not the way his father had always wanted him to be. He’d come to terms with that a long time ago.

“Head up, please,” Major Lorne said. “You have a great smile.”

“I do?”

“When you were looking at those crops this afternoon? You looked really happy.”

“There’s just so much potential there. The leaves, the roots, the vegetables – all of it can be used in different ways. If we can get them to grow on the mainland that will help Atlantis become more self-sufficient.”

Despite his father’s attempts to butch him up, David had pursued a career in botany because he’d always had an affinity for growing things. He understood them in a way he didn’t always understand people.

“It’s good to love what you do,” Major Lorne said. “We’re lucky to have you.”

David didn’t know what to say to that, so he just sat there staring at the dwindling campfire until his caricature was done. Only Major Lorne hadn’t drawn one. Instead, he’d sketched a picture of David examining one of the plants they’d seen earlier that day, his expression almost joyful.

“Is this really how you see me?” David whispered, holding the sketchbook in his hands.

Where were all the flaws?

Major Lorne ducked his head until he’d made eye contact. “You’re beautiful, Dr. Parrish.”

It was a silly thing to make his throat tight and his eyes burn. “David. Please.”

“David.” Major Lorne smiled at him, his dimples popping out. “You should get some sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning.”

It would’ve been easy to retreat to his tent. The intensity of the Major’s attention on him was making David nervous. He didn’t want to conflate what was probably just kindness. But he also didn’t feel he could leave.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll do first watch with you.”

“I’d like that.”

By the end of that first watch, David and Evan had some in-jokes of their own, and a plan for David to pose for more sketches once they got back to Atlantis. 

By the end of that first watch, David felt like he and Evan were at the start of something really good.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Title from the first line of the prompted song.
> 
> [Do Me!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T6HNbdi9AA), Bell Biv DeVoe


End file.
